


Cranberry Juice

by lunarsoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: Changkyun thinks he is a vampire.





	Cranberry Juice

**Author's Note:**

> warning: i have weird fic ideas at 1am. 
> 
> this is silly but i hope that you'll enjoy it anyways.

“I’m a vampire.”

“You’re a what?”

“A vampire.”

Hoseok would’ve burst into laughter if it wasn’t for Changkyun’s serious expression. Instead, he reaches across the kitchen table, - where Changkyun had dragged him to as soon as he arrived - and puts a hand on his boyfriend’s forehead to check his temperature. 

“Did you hit your head, puppy?” Hoseok asks, after coming to the conclusion that the other doesn’t have a fever.

“Not that I recall, no. But did you hear me? I’m a vampire!” Changkyun gets up and goes to the fridge and brings back a bottle, settling it on the center of the table. “This is blood.”

Hoseok’s eyes widen, his gaze going back and forth between Changkyun who’s standing in front of him, pointing to the bottle.

“This isn’t blood. This is cranberry juice,” Hoseok tells Changkyun, patiently. He grabs the bottle, uncorks it and takes a sip.

The next thing he knows he has a lap full of a panicked Changkyun who’s both hands on his face, while he squishes Hoseok’s cheeks unmercifully. 

“Spit it out! Oh my god, Hoseok! What are you thinking? You can’t drink blood! That’s just for vampires, like myself!!!” 

Changkyun keeps trying to make him spit the juice out, but Hoseok is quick to grab his hands and get them off his face. He holds both of Changkyun’s wrists as the other still stares at him in horror.

“Ok, now, what the hell is going on here?? You’re scaring me!” 

“I told you I’m a vampire! Why don’t you believe me?” Changkyun lets out a high-pitched whine and slumps against Hoseok, head falling on the older one’s shoulder. “This is exhausting. I knew you wouldn’t believe me, and I don’t know how to make you believe it.”

“Did Minhyuk put you up to this?” Hoseok is sure if this is some kind of prank, Minhyuk has something to do with it. 

“M-Minhyuk?” Changkyun pulls back just enough to look at Hoseok’s face and his face lights up as if he’s just had a brilliant idea. “Minhyuk! That’s it!”

Hoseok would feel proud of himself if he wasn’t so damn worried about his boyfriend’s sanity right now. He knew Minhyuk had a hand in this, whatever it is.

“Minhyuk!” Changkyun calls. Hoseok lets him go, and watches as he gets up and heads for the kitchen door to call Minhyuk again.

A moment later, Minhyuk carelessly strolls into the kitchen, an amused look on his face.

“Hi! Did you guys need me for something?” 

“Yes! What the hell is up with Changkyun? Why is he saying he’s a vampire and why does he think cranberry juice is blood?” Hoseok walks up to where Minhyuk is standing, probably looking as confused as he felt. “I left my boyfriend with you for one day and you broke him!”

Minhyuk does nothing short of bursting into raucous laughter, as Hoseok finishes speaking. Even after the latter shoots him the absolute most murderous glare he can muster, Minhyuk simply keeps laughing. 

“Please, tell Changkyun he is not a vampire,” Hoseok asks, about to lose his patience.

“Well, I can’t do that,” Minhyuk says when he finally stops laughing. He glances at Changkyun who is standing in the corner sipping on the cranberry juice and watching them. Then, Minhyuk turns his attention back to Hoseok, a smile threatening to form on his lips. “He does think he is a vampire, so it doesn’t matter if I tell him he isn’t.”

Hoseok takes a deep breath. Alright, he can do this. 

“And why is that?” He manages to keep his tone as mild as possible.

“He’s been hypnotized,” Minhyuk declares almost solemnly. 

“Hypnotized?” 

“Yep.” Minhyuk nods, looking totally unphased by the incredulous look Hoseok shoots him.

“And whose brilliant idea was that?”

“His own, actually,” Minhyuk points at Changkyun, before elaborating: “We were passing by and this weird-looking grandpa said he could hypnotize us to think we were anything from a monkey to a vampire. Changkyun didn’t believe him, and double-dared him that he couldn’t do it. The result is this.”

Hoseok feels his jaw drop at the same time as a weird sense of relief washes over him. Hypnotized? Of all things? He can’t even say he’s surprised because that’s exactly the kind of thing that’d expect to happen to Changkyun. Especially considering the company he was in.

“I can take him out of it anytime though, just say the word,” Minhyuk says and walks up to where Changkyun is standing looking completely lost; the empty bottle of juice on the counter beside him.

“Please do it. I want my non-vampire boyfriend back.”

“This was actually kind of fun. When we got here I had to run upstairs and get a blanket to cover him or he wouldn’t get out of the car. I was pissing myself.” 

_”Minhyuk.”_

“Alright, alright. You’re no fun, you know that?” Minhyuk pouts before turning to face Changkyun. He snaps his fingers twice in front of the younger’s face and the latter blinks a few times before giving Minhyuk’s fingers a dazed look.

“Hey, puppy,” Hoseok says when Changkyun’s gaze lands on him.

“I feel hungover,” is the first thing Changkyun says, as he leans back against the kitchen counter. “What the hell happened?”

“You were hypnotized, but thanks to yours truly you’re back now,” Minhyuk explains before making his way out of kitchen with a wave to both of them.

Hoseok goes to stand in front of Changkyun, placing his hands on the other’s hips. Changkyun smiles softly before leaning in to press a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Why does my mouth taste like cranberry?” he asks, licking his own lips.

“You kind of drank a bottle of it thinking it was blood. No biggie.” Hoseok chuckles, eyeing Changkyun’s tempting, cherry-colored lips.

“I can’t believe I really got hypnotized. Did I make a scary vampire? Did I try to drink your blood?” 

Fingertips graze the side of his neck and Hoseok bites his lips, holding back a shiver.

“Nah. You stuck to juice. Your moral compass is very strong.” 

Changkyun’s smug look is the cutest thing and Hoseok can’t help but lean in for another kiss. 

 

Later that evening, they watch the Twilight trilogy: Minhyuk’s pick for movie night. Changkyun is not at all amused at their friend’s attempt to be funny, but he settles for cuddling up to Hoseok without fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> i clearly don't know how to do endings :c


End file.
